prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Kevin Owens
| birth_place = Μάριβιλ, Κουέμπεκ, Καναδάς | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jacques Rougeau Pierre-Carl Ouellet | debut = 7 Μαΐου 2000 | retired = |}} Ο Kevin Steen '''(7 Μαρτίου 1984) είναι ένας Καναδός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Αυτή τη περίοδο δουλεύει στο SmackDown με το όνομα '''Kevin Owens. Είναι πρώην WWE Universal Champion, τρεις φορές WWE United States Champion και τρεις φορές WWE Intercontinental Champion. Αρχικά εκπαιδεύτηκε από το Pierre-Carl Ouellet και το Jacques Rougeau στο Καναδά και έπειτα εμφανίστηκε σε διάφορα αμερικανικά promotions όπως τα Pro Wrestling Guerrilla και Ring of Honor, στο οποίο ήταν ο ROH Champion. Ο Steen είναι γνωστός και για το χρόνο του στο Combat Zone Wrestling, όπου είχε κερδίσει το CZW Iron Man Championship μια φορά. Στο wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Ως Kevin Owens' ***Pop-up powerbomb **'Ως Kevin Steen' ***Crossface – 2010 ***''F-Cinq'' (ROH) / Deep Sea Diverticulitis (PWG) (Fireman's carry facebuster]]) ***Package piledriver, sometimes from the top rope ***Sharpshooter ***''Steenalizer'' (Package fallaway powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **450° splash **Cannonball **Enzuigiri **''Go Home Driver'' (Scoop lift spun out into an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **High-angle senton bomb **Moonsault **''Sidewinder Suplex'' (Swinging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) **Sitout scoop slam piledriver **''Bullfrog Splash'' (Frog splash) – 2016–present **Sleeper suplex **Somersault leg drop **''Steen Breaker'' (Pumphandle neckbreaker) **Superkick *'Tag teams και stables' **Appetite for Destruction (με το Super Dragon) **Kevin Steen & El Generico **Nightmare Violence Connection (με τον Akira Tozawa) **Mount Rushmore **Muscle Outlawz **New SBS **S.C.U.M. **Jeri-KO (με το Chris Jericho) *'Παρωνύμια' **"Mr. Wrestling" **"Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" **'"The Prizefighter"' *'Entrance themes' **"Tear Away" από τους Drowning Pool (CZW / PWG / ROH) **"Word Up!" από τους Korn (IWA-MS) **"Now You're a Man" από τους DVDA (PWG) **"Better" από τους Guns N' Roses (C*4 / IWS) **"Unsettling Differences" από τους Blue Smock Nancy (ROH) ** "Fight" από τους CFO$ (NXT; 11 Δεκεμβρίου 2014 – Παρόν) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 φορά) *'Elite Wrestling Revolution' **EWR Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **2005 Elite 8 tournament winner *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS Heavyweight Championship (3 φορές) **IWS Canadian Championship (1 φορά) *'North Shore Pro Wrestling' **NSPW Championship (1 φορά) * NXT Wrestling ** NXT Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG Championship (3 φορές) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) - με τον El Generico (2) και το Super Dragon (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI τον κατέταξε στη #54η '''θέση στους 500 καλύτερους ατομικούς παλαιστές στο PWI 500 το 2010 *Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 φορά) **ROH Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το El Generico *'SoCal Uncensored' **Wrestler of the Year (2005) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Brawler (2010-2011) **Feud of the Year (2010) vs. El Generico *'WWE''' **WWE Universal Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 φορές) **WWE United States Championship (3 φορές) Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1984 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 2000 Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Καναδοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Κατηγορία:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Dragon Gate alumni Κατηγορία:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Κατηγορία:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Κατηγορία:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Κατηγορία:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:ROH World Champions Κατηγορία:ROH World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από το Κουέμπεκ Κατηγορία:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Κατηγορία:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:WWE NXT alumni Κατηγορία:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:All American Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Beyond Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Κατηγορία:Dreams Project alumni Κατηγορία:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Κατηγορία:Empire State Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Fight Club: PRO alumni Κατηγορία:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:House Of Glory alumni Κατηγορία:House Of Hardcore alumni Κατηγορία:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Northeast Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Κατηγορία:Preston City Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Κατηγορία:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Resistance Pro alumni Κατηγορία:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Smash Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleCon alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleReunion alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleZone alumni Κατηγορία:NXT Champions Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Universal Champions Κατηγορία:AAW Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Triple Crown champions en:Kevin Owens